


Spideypool, Spideypool~! (WADE!!!)

by anartfreak



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Mansion, Deadpool being Deadpool, M/M, Spideypool - Freeform, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anartfreak/pseuds/anartfreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Avengers actually have let Deadpool into the Mansion. So, what does the Merc with a Mouth do? He goes to see Spidey. Spidey's about learn that Wade doesn't like to be ignored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spideypool, Spideypool~! (WADE!!!)

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENT AND REQUEST. PLEASE!

Okay, I was normal. Just your average superhero living in New York. No big, I thought. Fight the bad guys, get called a menace, living the life, y'know? Then I met Wade Wilson, better known as Deadpool, “the Merc with a Mouth,” or as I like to call him, “The Pain in my Ass.” Wade's mind is somewhere else. I've seen him act normal- well, as normal as Wade an be- around other people, but when he's around me, his mind is in the gutter. It's gross. That's where this all started, of course, but that isn't relevant right now.

 

“Spidey~! Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, pumpkin?” Wade sprawled on top of Peter who was typing some nonsense on a laptop. The Avengers had let him into the Mansion so he could consult on some weapons and some bad dudes, but Wade just really wanted to hang with Spiderman. 

“Get off,” Peter said. It was Peter, Wade decided, because he didn't have Spidey's mask on. Wade couldn't see why people took their masks off. He wore his to bed for Christ sakes. Wade pouted, making sure Peter knew he was pouting. Peter just rolled his eyes quickly and went back to typing whatever data it was into the laptop. 

Wade straightened, standing behind Peter's chair, but not touching him. He smiled. The voices could be very... helpful sometimes. 

“Peter,” Wade leaned down and whispered huskily into Peter's ear, lips brushing against the shell. Peter shuddered, but didn't back away from Wade. Interesting. 

Wade gripped Peter's wrists in one of his hands, holding them extended out in front. Wade slid his left hand down Peter's side, catching the fabric a little as he went lower. Once Wade got to the area underneath Peter's navel, he stopped. 

“Whatcha thinkin' 'bout, Peter?” Wade hummed, taking Peter's lobe between his teeth and nibbling. Peter's breath hitched, and Wade heard Peter swallow a moan. Wade laughed breathlessly, hot breath coating Peter's cheek. “Just kidding~!” Wade sing-songed cheerfully, bouncing back out of the way of Peters web that was aimed at him. 

“Deadpool!” 

Wade bounced to the door. “You know you liked it,” Wade laughed, then his voice dropped and he said seductively, “Peter.” Peter shuddered as Wade left, a swing in his step. 

“DAMN YOU, WADE!”


End file.
